Short Date
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: "Aku merasa kita akan bertemu lagi, atau mungkin harus bertemu lagi". Chap 2 Kyumin/GS/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~ ini sudah lama banget saya ngga nulis. Anggap aja ini comeback saya -_-

Saya yakin ini aneh. Lama ngga nulis bikin saya lupa gimana caranya nulis (?).

Untuk awal. Saya mau buat yang ringan ringan aja. FF ini saya tulis buat nerusin ff "short date" punya Baby Kim. Karena ini saya yang nulis, jadi gaya bahasa sama alurnya emang beda. Hehehe saya saranin buat baca ff punya Baby Kim terlebih dahulu (buat yang belum). ^^

Mungkin ini bakal saya buat Two Shoot dengan pairing yang berbeda (Kalian bisa nebak siapa selanjutnya).

So, Happy Reading.

**SHORT DATE**

**.**

**.**

**HAEHYUK**

**.**

**GS**

**.**

**Don't like don't Read**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

"Jadi aku harus menunggu 2 jam lagi?".

"Kurang lebih seperti itu nona. Ini stasiun di kota kecil, jadi jadwal kereta disini tidak sesering di stasiun kota besar".

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu".

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas stasiun, dengan lesu Eunhyuk melangkah menuju bangku tunggu. Mendudukan tubuhnya pasrah disana. Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat atas itu mengutuk dirinya yang ceroboh. Oh, salahkan saja dirinya yang sibuk dengan akun social medianya. Membuatnya salah mengambil jalur kereta. Dan bahkan ia sama sekali tak tahu berada dimana saat ini.

"Aish… kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali?".

Eunhyuk membenarkan topi hangatnya, musim dingin belum berakhir, matahari masih enggan menampakan sosoknya utuh. "Baiklah, kurasa 2 jam bukan waktu yang lama". Eunhyuk merogoh saku jaketnya. "Lebih baik aku menelpon Yesung oppa saja".

Eunhyuk mengusap sekali layar ponselnya sebelum mencari nomor ponsel kakak sepupunya itu. "Yesung oppa".

"_Ya"._

"Aku tersesat". Itu berlebihan sepertinya.

"_Wow"._

Eunhyuk berdecak, membuat Yesung terkikik geli di ujung sana. "Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Harusnya kau menanyakan 'kau dimana?' 'bagaimana bisa' atau 'ingin aku menjemutmu?".

"_Haruskah?". _Yesung tertawa. _"Aku yakin kau bukan tersesat. Jika tidak salah mengambil jalur kereta. Kau salah menaiki Bis"._

Tak ada yang salah dari kata-kata Yesung. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Eunhyuk seperti ini.

Eunhyuk kembali berdecak. Ia menghembuskan nafas pada telapak tangannya. Udara semakin dingin karena hari sudah semakin sore. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Segelas kopi sepertinya tak buruk.

"Kau tidak dirumah ya?".

"_Aku dengan Dongjae. Dia memintaku membelikannya sepatu"._

"Belikan juga untukku".

"_Aku sudah membelikanmu jaket minggu lalu". _Eunhyuk melihat jaket yang ia kenakan. _"Aku bisa jatuh miskin Eunhyuk-ah"._

"Oh Tuhan kau berlebihan. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau juga harus membelikanku sesuatu oppa".

Eunhyuk tertawa lirih seraya mematikan panggilannya. Memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaket.

"Eunhyuk".

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar setelah memastikan sosok pria yang memanggil namanya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Oh tidak, Eunhyuk hampir berteriak saat teman satu kelasnya itu menghampirinya.

"Donghae!".

"Kau disini?". Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya. Ingin memastikan jika seseorang bersama dengan Eunhyuk saat ini. "Kau sendiri?". Stasiun ini berada di kota kecil tentu saja tidak ramai. Terlebih ini musim Dingin. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja disana. Dan Donghae yakin Eunhyuk tidak mengenal mereka.

"Aku tersesat bodoh?".

Donghae mencebikan bibirnya. Temannya itu selalu seenak hati memanggilnya bodoh. "Kau yang bodoh. Ini bukan hutan. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya tersesat".

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku tak tau dimana sekarang. Aku ingin pulang Hae".

Donghae tertawa mendengar rengekan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkenal sebagai perempuan yang sangat aktif, galak, namun menyenangkan. Ia jarang sekali merengek. Kecuali pada sahabatnya Sungmin. Namun Itu bukan berarti kali pertama Donghae mendengarnya merengek. Perempuan berambut coklat itu sudah sangat sering merengek padanya.

"Kita harus menunggu kurang lebih dua jam lagi sampai kereta menuju Seoul datang".

"Aku tahu".

"Lalu?".

"Aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kau mentraktirku semangkuk ramen. Setelah itu aku akan memberikanmu foto Sungmin. Kau menyukainya bukan?".

Donghae mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk. "Baiklah". Ia merangkul bahu Eunhyuk.

"Let's go!".

.

.

.

.

"Jadi untuk apa kau berada di sini?". Eunhyuk meniup untaian makanan berbahan dasar tepung itu. Menyuap penuh penuh kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku menjenguk nenek dan kakekku".

"Mereka tinggal disini?". Eunhyuk memasang wajah herannya. Semua tentang Donghae ia tahu. Tanggal lahir, nomor ponsel, alamat rumah, siapa saja saudara Donghae, bahkan password akun instagramnya. Baiklah untuk yang ini, Eunhyuk memintanya secara paksa. Tapi, Eunhyuk tak tahu jika kakek dan nenek Donghae tinggal di luar kota Seoul.

"Ya". Donghae menyuap kembali ramennya.

Cukup lama obrolan mereka tak terdengar. Sampai suapan terakhir sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam perut mereka.

"Kau belum bercerita padaku mengapa kau bisa berada disini".

Eunhyuk meneguk minumannya. Mengelap sudut bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku sudah bilang jika aku tersesat. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa salah mengambil jalur kereta".

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu Eunhyuk-ah".

"Ya!". Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae. Mencebikan bibirnya kesal. "Apa yang kau maksud selalu?".

Donghae merangkul dengan kasar bahu Eunhyuk. Sengaja agar Eunhyuk mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. "Kau sangat ceroboh jika tak bersama Sungmin".

"Aish…". Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Donghae. "Diam kau".

Donghae tertawa membuatnya kembali menerima pukulan dari Eunhyuk. "Hae, kau benar-benar menyukai Sungmin ya?".

"Sungmin orang yang baik". Donghae mengedikan bahunya. "Aku menyukainya sebagai teman".

"Tapi kudengar dari siswa siswa lain. Kau menyukai Sungmin".

"Aku menyukainya sebagai teman. Lagi pula aku sudah menaruh hatiku pada orang lain".

Mata Eunhyuk membulat. Selain ia tak tahu dimana tempat tinggal kakek dan nenek Donghae. Ia juga tak tahu siapa perempuan yang Donghae maksud. "Siapa? Aku mengenalnya".

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyebarkannya pada siswa siswalain. Jadi aku tak akan menjawabnya".

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Katakan padaku. Aku janji tak akan menyebarkannya".

"Tidak".

"Ya~".

"Tidak Eunhyuk-ah".

"Jangan menyimpan rahasia padaku Donghae-ah".

"Aku tidak".

"Jadi katakan siapa perempuan itu".

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Mau aku cium?".

"Ya! Tutup mulutmu!".

.

.

.

.

4.20 pm

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya saat melihat angka jam yang tertera diponselnya. Masih harus menunggu 40 menit lagi jika ia kembali ke stasiun sekarang. Hari sudah semakin sore, udara juga semakin dingin.

"Hae, ini masih lama. Aku malas jika harus duduk menunggu".

"Kau bisa menunggu sambil berdiri". Jawab Donghae santai.

"Ya!". Kali ini bukan bahu yang menjadi sasaran Eunhyuk. Perempuan bermarga Lee itu mendaratkan cubitannya di pinggang Donghae.

"Ya! Sakit bodoh". Donghae yakin cubitan Eunhyuk akan berbekas.

"Kau tidak ada ide lain ya? Aku benar benar malas jika hanya duduk saja. 40 menit itu cukup lama Hae".

Eunhyuk benar. 40 menit itu cukup lama. Jika mereka hanya duduk diam itu sangat membosankan. Dan Donghae yakin bagian tubuhnya yang lain akan menjadi sasaran perempuan itu saat mengeluh bosan padanya nanti.

"Baiklah. Di dekat sini kurasa ada tempat yang bagus. Kita bisa berfoto disana".

"Benarkah? Ok ide bagus. Kau memang pintar Lee Donghae". Tanpa canggung Eunhyuk memeluk lengan Donghae. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar melewati pintu keluar stasiun.

.

.

.

"Omo… ini benar benar indah".

Pemandangan desa terlihat jelas dari sini. Pemukiman penduduk tergambar jelas jika dilihat dari sini. Ini adalah dataran tinggi, sebuah desa yang masih dipenuhi dengan perkebunan. Tempat seperti ini tak akan di temukan di kota besar seperti Seoul.

"Kita harus berfoto disini Hae".

"Baiklah". Donghae mengangguk. Mengambil ponsel pada saku mantelnya. "Berdiri disana. Aku akan mengambilnya dengan ponselku".

Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya. Berlari sedikit menjauh dari Donghae. Seperti biasa, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukan peace sign sejajar dengan wajahnya. Lalu melanjutkannya dengan beberapa pose lain.

"Omo… ini cantik. Aku akan mengunggahnya di instagram". Pekik Eunhyuk seraya memainkan jemarinya di layar ponsel Donghae. Menggeser tiap foto melihat semua hasil bidikan Donghae.

"Kita harus selca bersama".

Setelah mengubah menjadi kamera depan. Eunhyuk mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Donghae. Berpose imut seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Sedangkan Donghae, namja itu terbiasa menutupi mulutnya dengan berpose peace sing.

"Aku akan mengunggah yang ini juga".

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang seperti itu. Perempuan itu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau sosial media.

"Tempat ini sangat indah Hae". Kembali berdecak kagum. Tak bohong, tempat ini memang sangat indah. "SIWOOON OPPA".

"Ya! Mengapa berteriak?". Donghae menutup kedua telinganya. Menatap Eunhyuk heran bercampur kesal.

Eunhyuk terkikik. "Aku hanya ingin meniru adegan di drama saja".

"Astaga, kau memang gila hyuk". Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang orang bisa memarahimu. Suara mu itu sangat cempreng".

"Kau bodohnya". Mata Eunhyuk menyipit. "Disini hanya ada kita berdua".

"Tapi suaramu bisa membuatku tuli".

Gadis Lee itu mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. "SIWOOON OPPA SARANGHAE. CD ALBUM MU SANGAT MAHAL. ITU MEMBUATKU HARUS MENGIRIT UANG JAJAN. SEHARUSNYA ADA DISKON UNTUK PELAJAR SEPERTI KU. TAPI AKU AKAN TETAP MEMBELINYA. SIWON OPPAA SARANGHAEEE".

"Kau seperti orang gila Hyuk".

"Jika itu tentang Siwon. Aku memang seperti orang gila Hae".

"Apa seperti itu caramu mengungkapkan cinta?".

"Huh?". Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak mengerti. Siwon adalah idolanya, tentu saja ia harus berteriak untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada lelaki bermarga Choi itu. Itu pun belum tentu Siwon akan mendengar. Apa Donghae tak tahu itu?.

Donghae merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Eunhyuk. Mendekatkan wajahnya di samping wajah perempuan itu. "Kau tak perlu berteriak untuk mengungkapkan cintamu. Cukup ucapkan dengan suara lirih namun terdengar oleh hatinya". Bisik Donghae.

"Saranghae Eunhyuk-ah". Lanjutnya.

Chu~

Donghae mengecup lembut pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk mematung dengan wajah yang memerah. Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya. Donghae baru saja menciumnya.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali. Ini hampir pukul 5…. Chagi".

.

.

.

**END**

**THANK YOU.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Kyuhyun Sungmin

**Short Date**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**GS**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

6.30 pm

"Mengapa dingin sekali?".

Kyuhyun menggosokan kedua tangannya. Meniup sebelah telapak tangannya sebelum kembali memasukannya kedalam saku jaket. Tangan kirinya menenteng kantong putih yang cukup besar. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada dirumah, bergelung dengan selimut hangat atau menyantap semangkuk ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Namun kakak perempuannya menyuruhnya untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dapur terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak. Kibum cukup galak menurutnya.

"Aish…". Kyuhyun kembali merutuki dirinya. Harusnya tadi ia juga membeli satu cup kopi atau coklat panas. Itu cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya sebelum sampai dirumah.

"Kyuhyun-ah".

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, merasa seseorang di belakang sana memanggil dirinya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis matanya melihat dua orang berlari kecil kearahnya. Kyuhyun merasa tak asing dengan salah satu dari dua orang itu.

"Donghae hyung".

"Sedang apa kau disini?". Donghae menghela kasar nafasnya. Walau ia hanya berlari kecil, udara dingin cukup membuat dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Aku akan pulang. Tapi Kibum noona memintaku membeli ini". Donghae mengangguk saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kantung belanjaannya.

Kyuhyun melirik pada perempuan yang berdiri persis di samping Donghae. Sedari tadi ia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terkadang menggerutu kecil yang sama sekali tak bisa Kyuhyun dengar.

"Ah, Kyu kenalkan. Dia Eunhyuk".

"Pacar mu?".

"Ya/Bukan". Kyuhyun menahan senyuman saat dua orang dihadapannya itu menyahut bersamaan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan cinta padamu tadi".

"Tapi aku belum menjawabnya".

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Jadi harus bagaimana lagi".

"Apa?".

Kyuhyun memutar malas bola matanya. Udara semakin dingin. Ia sudah ingin sampai dirumah. Tapi dua orang malah bertengkar di depannya. "Ya! Kenapa kalian malah ribut. Aish…".

Sontak Eunhyuk dan Donghae menutup mulutnya. Bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oya. Pertandingan sepak bola besok sore. Mau menonton?". Donghae menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir. Mengingat-ingat jika besok ia tak ada acara lain. Dan sepertinya memang tidak ada. "Baiklah".

"Aku ikut". Serempak Kyuhyun dan Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk. Menatap perempuan itu tak percaya.

"Ini pertandingan sepak bola Hyuk. Bukan menonton konser". Donghae yakin Eunhyuk masih belum sadar dari tidurnya saat di kereta tadi.

Bibir Eunhyuk mencebik kesal. "Aku tau Donghae. Dan aku ingin menonton juga".

"Kau yakin Hyuk?".

"Dia lebih tua dari mu Kyuhyun-ah". Sela Donghae.

"Kau yakin noona?".

"Tentu saja". Eunhyuk menanampakan senyum lebarnya. "Agar aku tak bosan. Aku akan mengajak temanku juga, tak masalah bukan?".

Bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghela nafas. "Baiklah". Jawab Kyuhyun. "Jika kau bosan. Jangan salahkan aku". Donghae itu menimpali, membuat Eunhyuk mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya pertandingan anatar club Korea selatan. Namun penggemar olah raga beranggotakan 11 orang dalam satu tim itu sangatlah banyak. tak kalah dengan pertandingan club antar negara. Dan itu terbukti, suasana sudah sangat ramai walau pertandingan baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

Kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya setelah mengirimkan pesan untuk Donghae. Temannya itu belum juga datang.

Lelaki berambut coklat tua itu merogoh sakunya saat nada pesan terdengar. mengambil ponselnya dari sana.

Donghae : Aku terjebak macet. Sepertinya aku terlambat.

Kyuhyun berdecak lirih setelah membaca pesan Donghae yang lengkap dengan emoticon sedih membuat kyuhyun mendengus geli. Ia mengedikan bahunya, melangkahkan kaki nya menuju penjual kue besar dan minuman hangat. Musim dingin membuatmu merasa lapar memang.

"Satu porsi teokppoki ahjumma".

"Aku pesan satu porsi teokppoki".

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan. Tersenyum kaku pada perempuan yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka tak sengaja meminta pesanannya bersamaan.

"Oh, maaf". Perempuan itu balas tersenyum kaku. "Ahjumma, berikan untuk dia saja dulu".

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. sedari tadi ia terus menatap perempuan itu. "Tidak ahjumma. Berikan untuknya saja. Kau bisa memberiku setelahnya".

Ahjumma itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Memberikan sekotak teokppoki pada perempuan itu dan juga Kyuhyun. Setelah membayar dan mengucap terima kasih mereka malangkah sedikit jauh dari sana. Mencari tempat untuk menikmati kue beras bersaus pedas manis itu.

"Terima kasih".

"Tidak perlu". Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku Kyuhyun".

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin". Perempuan itu balas tersenyum. Menyuap sepotong teokpokki nya.

"Kau menyukai sepak bola?".

Sungmin menggeleng. Melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Temanku memintaku datang kemari. Menemaninya berkencan". Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dan mereka bilang akan sedikit terlambat".

"Mengapa kau mau?". Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Dia mengirimku pesan sepanjang malam. Menelponku setiap jam".

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Pria itu langsung mendapat tatapan tanya dari Sungmin. "Ada yang lucu?".

"Tidak-tidak, maaf. Tapi kau sangat lucu menurutku".

Bisa Kyuhyun liat pipi sungmin bersemu saat Kyuhyun menyebut kata lucu. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Lalu kau?".

"Aku juga sedang menunggu temanku. Terjebak macet, dan belum juga datang sampai sekarang".

Sungmin mengangguk. Sepertinya jalanan memang sangat padat sore ini. Jadi bukan hanya temannya saja yang akan datang terlambat.

"Kau siswa sekolah?".

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Apa aku terlihat seperti ahjussi?". ia mengacak kecil rambutnya.

Mata Sungmin melebar. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Wajah Kyuhyun memang terlihat sedikit dewasa. Namun Sungmin hanya ingin memastikan saja. "Bukan itu yang aku maksud".

"Aku tau". Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku siswa tingkat dua. Kau?".

"Wow. Jadi aku lebih tua darimu?".

"Benarkah?".

Sungmin mengangguk. Menyuap kembali potongan teokppokinya. "Aku tingkat terakhir".

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu 'noona'?".

"Tidak usah". Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Beranjak membuang bungkusan kotak kedalam tong sampah yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Cukup panggil aku Sungmin. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi".

"Baiklah". Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya. Membaca pesan dari Donghae. Lelaki bermarga Lee itu sudah akan sampai.

"Sungminie".

Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Kyuhyun memanggilnya Sungminie?

"Ya?".

"Kau memiliki teman kencan?".

Sukses Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terbatuk. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun menyanyakannya langsung. Dan itu secara tiba tiba. "Huh?".

"Tidak-tidak". Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Maksudku, mengapa kau datang sendiri dan mau menerima ajakan temanmu untuk menemani mereka berkencan. Mana kekasihmu?".

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut samar saat Sungmin mendadak diam dan berubah sedih. Apa Ia salah menanyakan hal seperti itu? Atau mungkin Sungmin baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya?.

"Kekasihku sudah meninggal satu bulan yang lalu".

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kau melakukan kesalahan Tuan!.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud…". Sungmin tersenyum kaku. "Aku tak tahu jika kekasihmu… oh maafkan aku".

Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa keras, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bingung. Ekspresi perempuan itu berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh Tuhan… kau lucu sekali. Aku hanya bercanda". Sungmin masih tertawa.

"Maksudmu?".

"Kekasihku tidak meninggal". Ucap Sungmin. "Apa aktingku sangat bagus?". Tanya Sungmin meledek.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya ia tidak salah dan tidak membuat orang sedih. Namun entah rasa apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit aneh. Jika kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, itu berarti Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih". Kyuhyun rasa hatinya sedang melompat kegirangan. "Maka dari itu aku sangat malas menemani temanku berkencan". Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau sendiri? Mana kekasihmu?".

"Yang jelas kekasihku tidak meninggal bulan lalu". Mereka tertawa. "Aku sedang tidak berkencan, jadi tidak ada".

Mulut Sungmin membulat. Kepalanya mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing masing. Pertandingan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Pintu masuk stadion pun sudah di buka, banyak dari mereka sudah masuk kedalam. Dan sepertinya teman mereka sudah sampai.

"Sungminie".

"Hm?".

"Bisa kau memberiku nomor ponselmu?".

"Eh?".

"Aku hanya merasa kita akan bertemu lagi. Atau mungkin harus bertemu lagi". Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Sungmin".

"Kyuhyun".

Bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang serentak memanggil nama mereka.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ternyata?". Itu suara Eunhyuk. Perempuan itu menunjuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Sungmin, kau mengenal Kyuhyun?". Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap. Menampakan cengiran bodohnya. Membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Jadi kita menunggu orang yang sama?".

"Ku rasa begitu".

.

.

.

**END/TBC? I DON'T KNOW. HAHAHA**

**Hay? Apa kabar?**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya buat yang sudah baca. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah Review untuk chapter sebelumnya. Saya ngga nyangka masih ada yang mau mampir di akun saya ini. TTTT**

**Saya mau kasih tau lagi, kalo ff ini lanjutan dari 'short date' punya Baby Kim. Jadi biar nyambung, saya saranin buat baca short date yang sebelunya. ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat Baby Kim yang sudah ngebolehin saya buat ngelanjut ff nya dengan gaya saya yang absurd ini.**

**Maaf kalo ini ngga manis (?) dan kurang (banget) romantis. Maaf maaf.**

**Tapi karena udah di baca. Boleh juga ya saya minta Review nya?**

**Terima kasih lagi buat yang review chapter sebelumnya. terima kasih terima kasih ^^  
><strong>

**Saranghae.**


End file.
